


And Tie It All Up With A Tom-Tit's Feather

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Scarborough Fair - Simon & Garfunkel (song)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Gen, World War I, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell her to buy me an acre of land? But it is 1916, and land is bought with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Tie It All Up With A Tom-Tit's Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salifiable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salifiable/gifts).



She stands on the beach at Scarborough. An acre of land? Six feet would be luxury. She can almost hear the guns, booming across the sea from France. It's only her imagination. France is out of her reach, and so is he.

He had ideals, about making swords into ploughshares, and peace on earth. She gave him a feather, and as good as killed him. He might be dead now. She would not know, nor has she any right to.

Some things are unforgivable, and some things are impossible. Even if he could come back to her, he would not.


End file.
